


Laughter

by memorydd



Series: BPS Team Battle 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, come on everything about him is beautiful, don't you dare disagree, headcanon that mayuyu is ticklish, with a beautiful laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wonder if Mayuzumi could smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> last submission fic for bps team battle. the original posted on tumblr was very rushed with like, a hundred grammatical errors and typos due to being a last minute submission. literally. this is all fixed and edited with a few extra lines added in.

Perhaps it was boredom or perhaps it was the whole friendly and relaxing atmosphere on the final night of the training camp that caused the members of team Rakuzan to start wondering about something so trivial. Chihiro kind of wanted to know, yet at the same time didn’t want to know at all why he was suddenly the topic of discussion among the other four starters.

“I’m serious though, he has less emotion on his face than Akashi does!” Hayama pointed out.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at that and Mibuchi slapped Hayama on the thigh.

“Sei-chan is just composed. He’s not emotionless,” Mibuchi huffed a defense of his precious captain. “And Sei-chan smiles quite often, you know?”

Oh, so that means he was the emotionless one then. Well, not like it mattered. Emotions were a hassle anyways. That was what Chihiro thought as he flipped through his light novel in an attempt to ignore the rest of the room….It didn’t really succeed when Hayama’s voice was blaring at a volume louder than police sirens.

“Oi, oi, Mayuzumi-san!” Hayama came scrambling over to him (much like a cheetah high on caffeine or something), “Do you even know how to smile?”

Chihiro looked up from his book and scowled in annoyance.

“I guess that’s a no,” Mibuchi said with a sigh. Why was he making it sound like whether or not Chihiro smiled was his problem when it totally wasn’t?

“Hey, how about we play a game?” At Hayama's suggestion, Chihiro, for some reason, felt as if he was one step closer to a death sentence. “Let’s see who can make Mayuzumi-san laugh!”

Okay, that’s it, he was out of here.

He started to get up but felt a tug on his yukata. Glancing down, he saw Akashi looking up at him with a smile (full of not so good intentions).

Akashi then looked back at the group. “Challenge accepted.” 

What. The. Hell.

“I’ll start.” And with that declaration, Akashi’s hands went to his sides before he could step away. He jumped at the contact.

It was like a bomb had just been dropped onto the room as the whole room fell into utter silence.

“Don’t tell me…” Mibuchi started.

“Mayuzumi-san is ticklish?” Hayama finished with a shout.

Nebuya let out a laugh through his food.

Chihiro shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure about that, Mayuzumi-san?” He glanced at Akashi who was wearing the most devious smile ever and had to stop himself from gulping. 

“Nebuya,” that commanding voice ordered.

“Got it.”

And that was how Chihiro found himself held in place by Nebuya’s strong arms with three pairs of hands touching him everywhere they could reach.

“Stop it!” he tried to protest. He squirmed, muscles tensing and teeth grinding together in an attempt to try holding back the rare sensation that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach and in his throat.

He lost however and it finally rang out.

All hands and bodies froze in awe except for he who was shaking with crystal clear laugher.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t control himself and this light fluttering feeling that overtook him. It felt like relief, like a release that he didn’t know he needed, but at the same time, he hated how it all felt.

It took a few minutes before the sound died and Chihiro’s breathing started to even out. He directed a sharp glare at every single person in the room when he finally regained self-control. “Stop staring at me like that,” he scowled, face heating up.

His words flew over everyone’s head however as all eyes refused to leave him be; each of them full of different emotions ranging from awe to confusion to satisfaction to amusement.  

“Mayuzumi-san,” Akashi was the first to speak up with a smile that somehow could be described as endearing, which made Chihiro feel both warm and creeped out at the same time if that was even possible. “You have a lovely laugh and smile.”

“Well, well,” Nebuya grinned, finally releasing his hold on him.

Mibuchi smiled as well. “Who would have thought?”

Hayama slowly nodded as if still in shock. Then, “You should do it more often.”

Like hell he would. Shitty kouhai.

 


End file.
